voice_actors_from_the_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Grim
Grim & Evil is an American animated television series created by Maxwell Atoms for Cartoon Network, and the 11th of the network's Cartoon Cartoons. It consisted of two segments which were eventually spun off into their own series, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne. The series' existence is largely the result of a viewer poll. An Internet and call-in event called the Big Pick was held from June 16 to August 25, 2000. The three final choices were Grim & Evil, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?, and Longhair and Doubledome. Out of the three, Grim & Evil won the poll with 57% of the vote and became its own series. The first season appeared on Cartoon Network to kick off the "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays Big Pick Weekend" on August 24, 2001. Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? would later be made into a full (though short-lived) series despite losing; Longhair and Doubledome would reappear with another pilot episode in another Big Pick-style show in 2002, only to fall short once again. In 2003, the network separated the series into The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne, effectively giving both a full-length series. The short-lived Evil Con Carne series was cancelled once all the already-made episodes were aired. In 2004, Evil Con Carne was given another short-lived run with the newly created intro and end credits, only to be canceled again. Grim & Evil, in its original form, has not been seen on TV since 2003 (although the theme song has been seen on The Cartoon Cartoon Show and reruns appear on Cartoon Planet). Some characters from Evil Con Carne, usually Skarr, occasionally appeared on The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Skarr was a co-star in Underfist, the TV film set in the shared universe of the programs. The series aired again in October 29, 2010, for the first time in seven years, but the title sequence did not play at all and all of the cartoons were three Billy & Mandy cartoons from the Grim & Evil era. *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy is a series about two neighborhood kids, moronic yet enthusiastic Billy and emotionless Mandy who force the Grim Reaper to be their best friend forever after defeating the Messenger of Death in a game of Limbo. This is the main segment, as two The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy episodes are wrapped around an episode of Evil Con Carne (or, on rare episodes, vice versa). *Evil Con Carne Evil Con Carne is a series about an aspiring dictator obsessed with taking over the world, whose disembodied brain is transplanted onto the head of a slowwitted circus bear. This is usually the backup to The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy as Evil Con Carne is put between two The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy cartoons. On occasion, the format is reversed, with a two-part Evil Con Carne cartoon sandwiching one The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy cartoon. Cast Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoons